earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Cerebro Scans: First Meeting
Characters * Erik Lehnsherr * Charles Xavier Location * New York City, NY * November 21st 1985 - Late Evening Scan Transcript * Charles Xavier: We're good here. You can just walk away, friend. * Civilian: scoff Yeah, look... I don't need to waste my time with you. I can just walk away. * Charles Xavier: Yes, do that. * Civilian: I will. I'm gonna do that. footsteps * Erik Lehnsherr: How the- pause Let go of me. * Charles Xavier: Right. There you go. * Erik Lehnsherr: You didn't need to step in. I could have handled that guy. * Charles Xavier: I have no doubt of that, Erik. * Erik Lehnsherr: Wait- * Charles Xavier: Have a good night. footsteps * Erik Lehnsherr: Hold on. footsteps * Charles Xavier: rustling, footsteps, door opens * Erik Lehnsherr: grapple I said- door closes I said "hold on". * Charles Xavier: Yes? * Erik Lehnsherr: Have we met before? * Charles Xavier: I have seen you around. * Erik Lehnsherr: That's not what I asked you. Look, I've seen you too. You work at ESU, too... but you're a scientist or- * Charles Xavier: I'm a professor. * Erik Lehnsherr: I didn't give you a name. * Charles Xavier: No, you didn't. * Erik Lehnsherr: How do you know my name? * Charles Xavier: How did you hustle that burly fellow back there at darts? * Erik Lehnsherr: scoff Hustle? I didn't- * Charles Xavier: ... * Erik Lehnsherr: sigh Look, that's none of your damned business. * Charles Xavier: Fair enough. Do take care now. footsteps * Erik Lehnsherr: sigh I... I can affect metal. * Charles Xavier: pause Is that so, Erik? * Erik Lehnsherr: Yes, I... sigh, footsteps This stays between you and me, right? * Charles Xavier: I'm extremely good at keeping secrets, I assure you. * Erik Lehnsherr: I can make metal do what I want. * Charles Xavier: I would like to see this, if you don't mind. * Erik Lehnsherr: fabric shifting, clatter See this coin? thrum See? * Charles Xavier: Impressive trick. Might I touch it? * Erik Lehnsherr: Yeah, it's safe. thrum * Charles Xavier: chuckle Very impressive ability. It's rather quite extraordinary, isn't it? * Erik Lehnsherr: Yeah... fizzle, metallic clatter, fabric shifting Okay, so what's your trick? * Charles Xavier: Right. Fair is fair, I suppose. Well, first of all, my name is Professor Charles Xavier. * Erik Lehnsherr: sigh, hands shaking Erik Lehnsherr... as you apparently already know. * Charles Xavier: chuckle Indeed. Well, Erik, I am a telepath. * Erik Lehnsherr: A what? * Charles Xavier: A psychic. A mind-reader. * Erik Lehnsherr: Wait... Back in the bar- * Charles Xavier: Yes, that was me in your mind suggesting that you calm down. I did the same to the larger man, too. You're welcome. * Erik Lehnsherr: Wait, so you don't just read thoughts but also put them in there, too? * Charles Xavier: I have the capacity to do so, yes, but... sigh There are ethical concerns which I value very highly. I only do so in dire circumstances. * Erik Lehnsherr: Huh... I've never met one of us like you. * Charles Xavier: One of us? Are you saying that you've met other mutants? * Erik Lehnsherr: Mutants? * Charles Xavier: Yes, Erik. That is what we are. Surely, you understand that. * Erik Lehnsherr: Whatever you want to call us is fine by me, Charles. scoff Demon, witch, freak, mutant. It makes no difference. * Charles Xavier: Erik, what we are is nothing to be ashamed of. I promise you that. We're simply the next step in human evolution. * Erik Lehnsherr: Yeah, what makes you so sure about that? * Charles Xavier: I've dedicated my life to learning exactly what it is that I am and finding more like us. I'm a geneticist. * Erik Lehnsherr: So that's what you're doing with the Human Genome Project? Trying to find more... mutants? * Charles Xavier: Quite. Same as you. * Erik Lehnsherr: How do you know that? * Charles Xavier: tapping temple * Erik Lehnsherr: Oh, right... sigh Wait, what else do you know about me? * Charles Xavier: Relax, Erik. I'm only skimming the top surface. I can see only that which is on the foremost of your thoughts, Erik. * Erik Lehnsherr: Are you always doing that? * Charles Xavier: More or less... I find that just exercising the slightest fraction of my power prevents me from accidentally diving too deep. * Erik Lehnsherr: Huh... So you can learn even more about me? You can see past thoughts. Maybe view memories? * Charles Xavier: I can, but I'm not so sure I can with you. There's a strange interference particular to you, possibly as a result of your own ability. * Erik Lehnsherr: Interference? * Charles Xavier: Best way to describe it. It is actually what caused me to focus on you back in the bar in the first place. I'd never encountered anything quite like it. chuckle It was actually quite extraordinary. pause Oh, my goodness... It is late. I hate to keep- gasp You have children? * Erik Lehnsherr: What? * Charles Xavier: Just now, you had a passing thought about ending this conversation so you can get back to your children. * Erik Lehnsherr: Yes... I do have three children. * Charles Xavier: What are their names? * Erik Lehnsherr: Wanda, Pietro, and Lorna. * Charles Xavier: Are they like us? pause You're not sure yet... Wait, no. One was born with an apparent mutation. The youngest. Lorna- * Erik Lehnsherr: Stop it! * Charles Xavier: Oh, my apologies I've pushed too- * Erik Lehnsherr: Goodnight, Charles. footsteps * Charles Xavier: Goodnight, Erik. Pleasure meeting you! * Erik Lehnsherr: Yeah... footsteps * of Memory Compilation, compiled from memories of 2 participants * Synchronization Score: 98.7% Trivia and Notes * Debut of Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr. Links and References * Cerebro Scans: First Meeting Category:VOX Box Category:Cerebro Scans Category:Erik Lehnsherr/Appearances Category:Charles Xavier/Appearances Category:X-Men/Appearances